Talk:XXI Olympic Winter Games
XXI Olympic Winter Games Coordination Forum Sports, Events, and Athletes Everyone should select sports and events from the table in which they will be competing and list the number of athletes you intend to send to each below. Try to follow RL restrictions, though I'll be researching them more to ensure everyone, myself included, is in compliance with them. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Submissions Großgermania *'Großgermania' will be entering 114 athletes as follows: **10 alpine skiers, one male and one female competitor in each event; **8 biathlon athletes, 1 male and 1 female athlete in each the sprint and the individual, and 2 each in the pursuit, all of whom shall also compete in the relay and mass start; **6 bobsleighers, 4 male and 2 female competitors, for the 4-man and 2-woman race; **10 curlers for a men's and women's team (4 members each); **3 figure skaters, 2 females and 1 male, for a female single and a pair event; **40 ice hockey players, for two, 20-member teams (one male, one female); **5 lugers, 3 males and 2 females for entry into the singles competition; **3 male Nordic combined skiers, 2 for entry into the normal hill and one in the large hill competition; **12 short-track speed skaters, 6 men and 6 women competing in each non-relay event; **2 skeleton athletes, one each gender; **1 male large hill ski-jumper; and **14 speed skaters, a men's team of 8 and a women's team of 6 competing in the first four events. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Grand Besaid Grand Besaid will be RPing in 2010, entering 112 athletes as follows: * 10 alpine skiers, one male to compete in each male event and one female to compete in each female event * 20 Biathlon athletes, two males and two females for each event * 8 Bobsleders, four men for the four man race, two women for the two women race, and two men for the two-man race * 6 cross country skiers, two men for each male event, and a third one to assist the other two men in the team sprint; two women for each female event, and a third one to assist the other two women in the team sprint * 10 curlers, four for the men's and four for the women's team, with one backup up for each team * 2 Figure Skaters, one male and one female, each are to compete in their own singles event and as a pair * 6 Freestyle Skiers, three males and three females, one competitor for each event * 26 Ice Hockey Players, 13 males and 13 females, making two teams of 13, one for each gender's event * 4 Lugers, 2 men and 2 women, all competing in their own single's event and the 2 also competing in the men's double event * 8 Nordic combined skiers, all 8 being male, 4 to compete in the normal hill, 4 to compete in the large hill, and all 8 to compete in the team. * 2 skeleton athletes, one male for the male's event and one female for the female's event * 2 Ski Jumpers, both male, one to participate in the individual large hill, and one to participate in the individual small hill * 2 Snowboarders, one man to participate in the men's half-pipe, and one woman to participate in the women's half-pipe. * 8 Speed Skaters, fours males and four females to participate in each gender's 500 meter, 1000 meter, and 1500 meter event. ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 20:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Disparu Disparu will be entering 118 athletes as follows: * 8 alpine skiers; one male and one female to compete in four events * 6 biathlon athletes; one male and one female in each sprint and individual event, two males and two females in pursuit, and all will participate in the relay and mass start * 8 bobsledders; four men for the four-man team, two men for the two-man team, two women for the two-woman team * 12 cross-country skiiers, one man for each male event, and one woman for each female event * 10 curlers, five on the men's team, and five on the women's team * 4 figure skaters, one man for men's singles, one woman for women's singles, and one male and female as a pair and for ice dancing * 6 freestyle skiers, one man for each male event, and one woman for each female event * 50 ice hokey players, one 25-member male team and one 25-member female team * 6 snowboarders, one man for each male event, one woman for each female event * 8 speed skaters, composed of one four-men team, and one four-women team, to compete in the first four events — Pikachurin United S of America United S of America will be entering 71 Athletes in its delegation: *5 Alpine Skiers *10 Bobsledders (4 Man Team, 4 Women Team, and 2 Man Team) *6 Cross-Country skiiers, 3 Man for each male event, and 3 females for each event *50 Ice hockey players, 25 Male Team, and 25 Women Team ::Please note that this is not an open RP. If the others involved agree to your involvement, then you will be accepted. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :::I'll abstain from voting. :P — Pikachurin I too will abstain from voting and leave it up to Michael von Preußen, afterall, he seems to have done much of the work on it ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 16:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) You two :P Alright, then, we can just put them in as the American participant. Welcome, Lance. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Problems Some immediate problems I note, though there may be others (strikeout as they are resolved): *The speed skaters of Grand Besaid and short track speed skaters submitted by Disparu are impossible, as both events are team events that need teams composed of between 4 and 8 members (short track) and 6 and 8 members (long track), except for team pursuit which is a mandatory three-member team. *While your curling teams are both playable, you may both wish to include an alternate player for 5-player teams (2 more for each). Curling injuries are more common than you'd think. *Realizing my own mistake and the one which Pikachurin made basing off of mine, I've corrected both Disparu and Großgermania's alpine skier and total values. *Rectified my own skeleton values according to IOC regulations. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Fixed. — Pikachurin ::It wasn't Disparu's speed skaters (which you removed) that was the problem, it was the short track speed skaters (which are still there). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :::Sorry about that. It's now fixed, I think. — Pikachurin Fixed. ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 21:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Calendar The games will be keeping the logo including the date 2010. For the various nations involved which are not RPing themselves in 2010, notes will be made involving alternate calendar systems, such as they were in the infoboxes here and here. Großgermania is RPing in 2010, Disparu in 2011. I need to know what year Grand Besaid is using. All NPC nations involved will be assumed to be using 2010. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Grand Besaid will also be RPing in 2010. — Pikachurin Background Due to the fact that the RL are scheduled to be held in Vancouver, I feel that this is an excellent way to explain why they are being held in Frankfurt instead: due to the Canadian Crisis and the seccession of Disparu from Canada, virtual collapse of Canadian government authority in some regions, etc, etc (as explained on the Disparu page), the IOC decided to award the games to Frankfurt instead, similar to how the were to be moved from Sapporo to St Moritz following the outbreak of the Sino-Japanese War. Any objections? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :No objections here. — Pikachurin The story is fine with me ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 02:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Logos and Alternatives I'm leaning towards the image at the top for the official logo, but that could change. It, and alternatives, can be listed here. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Image:Olympic Reichsadler.png|Reichsadler version Image:Olympic Wappen.png|Frankfurtwappen version I like the Frankfurtwappen Version better, but you guys can pick whatever you'd like. ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 20:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I also prefer the Frankfurtwappen version over the Reichsadler version, since it seems to fit in better with other Olympic logos, and is less "propaganda-ish" compared to the Reichsadler version. — Pikachurin ::Hmm, I suppose I can see what you mean. My main worry was that it would look too busy. Well, I'll put together a couple more when I get time and we'll see. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Other Questions/Issues List anything else here. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Out of curiosity, how will we conduct all medal events? — Pikachurin ::Once I get some free time (hopefully tomorrow or Sunday), I'll draw up some fictitious countries (based on RL ones) to send athletes. Then, assuming everyone's on-board, I can set up round-robin competitions between all nations involved to be incorporated into the article, and then use a randomizer to select the winner of each competition. For events where nations have entered more than one team (including single-member events with more than one athlete), the scores for each nation will be averaged. Then we hand out medals. Sound alright? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :::Sounds good. — Pikachurin Sounds about as fair as we can make it ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 02:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Others Sounds good to me :) to Michael: :P we always give you the hard decisions ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 23:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. :P On an unrelated note, should we see if Penisola Italiana or the Republic of Jerna is interested in participating in the Olympics? After all, both nations are also intertwined to your RP. — Pikachurin ::The person who runs Penisola Italiana currently has a lot of computer problems, but I may just bring him in in place ot Italy or the like anyway. As for Jerna, I'll ask Arrnea tonight when I see him. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Arrnea said he'll join in; I've told him to post athletes above. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Full list of participating countries (under construction)